This invention relates generally to a steering system for vehicles. The invention is particularly concerned with track vehicles but the scope of the specification is not to be confined to this particular application.
A four-wheeled bogie, or two single-axle bogies coupled together to form a "split bogie" system, requires at least one and a half times the guage width as the wheel base dimension to be properly guided by the rail tracks to prevent "jackknifing" of the bogie during operation. If this requirement is net and the bogie is run onto a sharply curved track, without means being provided for steering the axles relatively to each other, then the flanges of the wheels tend to bind to the inside surfaces of the rails as they are then geometrically incorrectly situated on the curved tracks. This results in a high rolling resistance and excessive wear of the wheels.